folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Puzzle Results
There are constant requests in IRC Chat regarding help with general puzzles after finishing the tutorials. To ease the transition and stimulate discussion, the community is providing results from actual puzzles. Currently active puzzles are highlighted in pale yellow. De-Novo Freestyle *Puzzle 398 *Puzzle 400 *Puzzle 404 *Puzzle 410 *Puzzle 413 *Puzzle 422 *Puzzle 432 *Puzzle 434 *Puzzle 441 De novo freestyle 10 *Puzzle 444 de novo freestyle 11 *Puzzle 447 De-novo Freestyle 12 *Puzzle 452 De-novo Freestyle 13 *Puzzle 461 Advanced Freestyle Puzzle *Puzzle 469 De-novo Freestyle 14 *Puzzle 475 U2 RNA auxiliary factor Freestyle *Puzzle 487 CASP ROLL Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 491 CASP ROLL Puzzle 2 Design *Puzzle 399 *Puzzle 395 *Puzzle 394 *Puzzle 393 *Puzzle 391 *Puzzle 389 *Puzzle 401 *Puzzle 402 *Puzzle 405 *Puzzle 406 *Puzzle 418 Back me up *Puzzle 425 H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 428 H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 439 H2N2 Flu design Puzzle 1b *Puzzle 448 H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 2b *Puzzle 466 Flu Design Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 471 Loop Remodel Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 484 Quick Flu Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 489 Quick Flu Design Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 493 Quick Flu Design Puzzle 3 Electron Density *Puzzle 438 Electron Density Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 456 Electron Density Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 458 Electron Density Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 459 Electron Density Puzzle 4 (http://fold.it/portal/node/990340) - not to be confused with Puzzle 459: Multi-Start Pseudomonas aeruginosa *Puzzle 472 Electron Density Puzzle 4 *Puzzle 473 Electron Density Puzzle 5 *Puzzle 498 Electron Density Puzzle 6 Exploration *Puzzle 408 *Puzzle 409 *Puzzle 414 New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 1 *Puzzle 416 New Style exploration Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 419 New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 3 *Puzzle 424 Exploration Puzzle 2 Round 1 *Puzzle 426 Exploration Puzzle 1 Round 4 *Puzzle 435 Slightly Constrained Exploration Puzzle same protein as Puzzle 433 *Puzzle 442 Slightly Constrained Exploration Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 449 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Constraints and Exploration (and multistart) *Puzzle 453 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Exporation Round 2 *Puzzle 454 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Exporation Round 3 *Puzzle 463 Exploration of 457 *Puzzle 486 Exploration Puzzle of 457 with Constraints *Puzzle 488 Experimental Exploration Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 502 Experimental Exploration Puzzle Round 2 Mini-protein *Puzzle 415 *Puzzle 420 Ebola Ligand *Puzzle 427 Easy Mini Freestyle Puzzle 1a *Puzzle 430 Easy Mini Freestyle Puzzle 1b *New Player Welcome Puzzle *New Player Puzzle 2: Scorpion Toxin *Puzzle 495 CASP ROLL Puzzle 3 Multi-start *Puzzle 390 *Puzzle 431 Multi-Start Nuclear Ribonucleoprotein *Puzzle 437 Multi-Start Server Models Multi-template *Puzzle 411 *Puzzle 417 *Puzzle 421 Clostridium scindens VPI 12708 *Puzzle 443 Mini Arabidopsis Multi-Start Puzzle *Puzzle 445 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Double Start with constraints *Puzzle 450 Huge Unsolved Leishmania Parasite Protein *Puzzle 459 Pseudomonas aeruginosa same protein as puzzle 447 *Puzzle 462 Bacteroides Vulgatus Puzzle same protein as Puzzle 452 *Puzzle 464 Three Templates Alignment Puzzle *Puzzle 476 Unsolved Nanog Transcription Factor *Puzzle 481 Unsolved Nanog Transcription Factor 2 *Puzzle 496 CASP ROLL Puzzle 1b *Puzzle 497 CASP ROLL Puzzle 2b *Puzzle 503 CASP ROLL Puzzle 3c Quest to the Native (a.k.a. QTTN) *Puzzle 397 *Puzzle 392 *Beginner Puzzle: Viral Macrophage Inflammatory Protein *Puzzle 403 *Beginner Puzzle: Headpiece domain of chicken villin *Beginner Puzzle: T-cell Lymphoma Invasion Protein *Beginner Puzzle: Anthrax lethal factor *Beginner Puzzle: Klebsiella Pneumoniae *Beginner Puzzle: E.coli Lrp *Beginner Puzzle: Cold Shock *Puzzle 446 Quest to the Native vs Electron Density 1 same protein as Puzzle 438 *Beginner Puzzle: Copper Ion Binding *Puzzle 460 Quest to the SOLVED Monkey Virus Protein *Beginner Puzzle: Snow Flea Antifreeze Protein *Puzzle 478 New player puzzle Mycobacterium Tuberculosis Protein *Puzzle 492 New Player Puzzle: Pollen Allergen Protein *Beginner Puzzle: T-cell Lymphoma Symmetry *Puzzle 479 Beginner Symmetry Puzzle *Puzzle 490 Symmetric Foldon Puzzle Other *Puzzle 412 *Puzzle 429 same protein as Exploration Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 433 Slightly Constrained Puzzle *Puzzle 436 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8A with constraints *Puzzle 440 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8B with constraints same protein as puzzle 436 *Puzzle 451 Unconstrained Refinement Puzzle *Puzzle 455 Revisiting Puzzle 165 *Puzzle 457 Revisiting Puzzle 137 *Puzzle 467 Revisiting Puzzle 150 *Puzzle 470 Revisiting Puzzle 153 *Puzzle 474 Revisiting Puzzle 157 *Puzzle 477 Revisiting Puzzle 148 *Puzzle 480 Puzzle 457 with constraints *Puzzle 482 Advanced Alignment Puzzle *Puzzle 483 Revisiting Puzzle 147 *Puzzle 485 Quick Alignment Puzzle 482 *Puzzle 494 Quick Fix the Loop Puzzle *Puzzle 500 Cutpoint Puzzle Category:Puzzle Results